<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tú no eres mi Doctor by Val_Song</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555798">Tú no eres mi Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Song/pseuds/Val_Song'>Val_Song</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wibbly wobbly timey wimey... Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Song/pseuds/Val_Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán Jack es feliz de haber encontrado a El Doctor de nuevo, ¿El problema?<br/>La nueva regeneración parece no tener interés alguno en él.<br/>Harkness desea saber sobre el Noveno Doctor y el Décimo Doctor sólo quiere su espacio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wibbly wobbly timey wimey... Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tú no eres mi Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[ Ubicado en el Episodio 12 de la Temporada 3<br/>"El sonido de los tambores"]</p>
<p>Hello I'm not The Doctor! </p>
<p>Quise que mi primer escrito en esta plataforma fuera de ellos.<br/>Hacen faltas más cosas en este lugar: fics en español, Doctor Who y, por supuesto, Noveno Doctor.</p>
<p>Allons-y!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Jack no había entablado una conversación como era debida con el Doctor. No había mucho que decir en realidad, no a él. No a ese hombre delgado y con patillas exageradas, no a ése que vestía Converse y se creía un sabelotodo. Jack... Deseaba hablar con el Doctor que conoció. Aquél de grandes orejas, de sonrisas cínicas y que era su mundo.</p>
<p>Fue después de salir de casa de Martha Jones que pudieron cruzar sus miradas y sonreírse. Bueno, en realidad ese nuevo Doctor sólo frunció los labios y siguió mirando al frente. Aunque Jack sabía cómo funcionaban las regeneraciones del Doctor, tenía tantas dudas aún.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué fue de él? —. Se atrevió Harkness a preguntar haciendo que el Doctor de esa larga gabardina detuviera su caminar. Por unos breves segundos, el hombre al que se le dirigió la palabra no entendía de qué hablaba, luego, lo supo.</p>
<p>—Murió, así es esto. —.</p>
<p>Sin tacto. Palabras que hacían que Jack apretara sus labios y mirara a los ojos al castaño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Murió y ahora tú estás aquí...</p>
<p>—Uhm sí, técnicamente, ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>Jack desvió la mirada a un costado. La pregunta hecha por ese hombre era perfecta para sentirse mal.</p>
<p>La persona que protegió, cuidó y quiso ahora estaba muerta y parecía no importar.</p>
<p>—¿Sintió dolor?</p>
<p>—Él consumió todo el vórtice del tiempo. Sí, sí dolió, pero era algo que no se podía evitar. Él prometió regresar a Rose a salvo siempre...</p>
<p>—¿Y tú? —. Preguntó Jack un poco molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Tú haz prometido algo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El Doctor hizo una leve mueca y soltó una leve risa para quedarse en silencio al final. Había ya hecho varias promesas a diferentes personas. A tantas en realidad. Promesas que eran tan propias (como el seguir cuidando de Rose, y otras de regeneraciones anteriores). Tenía muchas promesas, muchos compromisos y...</p>
<p>—No por el momento... —. Respondió el Doctor para mirar a Jack de forma fija como si esperara algún ataque verbal.</p>
<p>—¿Qué recuerdas de nosotros? Porque, aunque dices ser una persona nueva, sé que la memoria de él está ahí...</p>
<p>El de ojos azules estiró su mano para revolver el cabello del viajero haciéndole molestar y acomodarlo de nuevo. Después, el Doctor desvió la mirada al suelo. Nunca olvidaría nada de Rose, tampoco de Jack.</p>
<p>—Lo recuerdo todo. Todo, en absoluto todo. Tu sonrisa de galán, tus tontas manías de querer completar lo que decía, tu aroma. La forma en que lo hacías sentir feliz y protegido. La vez que... —. El Doctor negó con la cabeza para después soltar una risa más. —Esto no funciona así, Jack. Hacerme recordar lo que eras para él, en serio, sólo...</p>
<p>—La vez que nos besamos. Ese día creí que no volvería a verlo. —. Terminó Jack esa oración para acercarse y tomar las manos del confundido Doctor. —Pero él está aquí; con otro pensar, con otra forma de ver la vida, con otra apariencia, pero...</p>
<p>—No soy él, yo...</p>
<p>Pero antes de poder decir algo, pudo observar como los ojos de Jack estaban cristalizados. De verdad ese hombre adoraba al Doctor. Al que fue, al que ya no iba a volver.</p>
<p>—Ya no eres un soldado, y está bien, pero podemos...</p>
<p>—No digas que intentarlo, eso sería muy cliché...</p>
<p>—Iba a decir "besarnos"...</p>
<p>Los dos hombres sonrieron y el Doctor soltó con cuidado las manos de Jack para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.</p>
<p>—Soy alguien nuevo, Jack. No puedo depender con totalidad de mi pasado. Mis emociones y sentimientos cambiaron, bueno, siguen ahí bueno, es complicado...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El castaño soltó un largo suspiro.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, en serio, lo siento, pero...</p>
<p>Los pasos rápidos de Martha regresando le hicieron dejar de hablar y sólo sentir como Harkness dejaba un beso en su sien.</p>
<p>—Fue bueno mientras duró, gracias, y no gracias a ti, sino a él.</p>
<p>El Doctor asintió para colocar su atención en Martha e ignorar como Jack desviaba la mirada para que sus ojos ya no se cristalizaran más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así era eso y por ello odiaba cambiar, al menos él lo odiaba. No era gustoso de pensar que, algún día, tendría que morir y perder todo. Todo lo que había logrado como protector del planeta, ayuda de otros y todas esas personas que había conocido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca estaría listo para ser él quién debía morir y dejar atrás su vida.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hice una edición bonita y no supe ponerla.<br/>Espero aprender después. Perdón por tan poco.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>